Winning Her Love
by TrueFanV
Summary: My entry for the SU4Katalina Compilation. Edward is in love with his niece's best friend but he made a mistake two years ago that destroyed her trust in him. Could he win back her love again?


**Winning Her Love by TrueFanV(Val)  
Rated: **R/NC-17**  
Warnings: Explicit Lemons, adult content  
Beta: **SunflowerFran3759**  
**

**Summary: **Edward is in love with his niece's best friend but he made a mistake two years ago that destroyed her trust in him. Could he win back her love again?

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this to everyone who thinks they should give up hope; hope is something you should never, ever lose.

**EPOV**

My name is Edward Cullen. I'm 29 years-old going on 30. I'm an attractive guy and I'm not ashamed to admit it; women always throw themselves at me, but I was never the player type; I like long and true relationships. Unfortunately, the only girl I want doesn't even give me the time of the day.

Isabella Swan, she's my little angel. She's 18 years old and she's my niece's best friend. I guess it's my own fault that she doesn't acknowledge me, but I'm determined to change that right before my thirtieth birthday. This leaves me with almost six months to win her love.

I have always been close with Alice, my sister. She married her high school sweetheart and had a baby right away. When Rosalie Hale Cullen came into this world I thought it was the happiest day of my life. She's my only niece and I have always spoiled her. I'm almost 12 years older than her and her closest relative, because I'm the closest one to her age. I have always been there for her. I love her like a little sister. She meet Bella when she was 12 and they have been inseparable ever since, which also brought me really close to Bella. She has always been more mature than girls her age and I have always felt like we share a special connection.

When Bella was fifteen going on sixteen I realized I was in love with her. I didn't freak out about it, after all, there are couples who have a bigger age gap than us. My father Carlisle is 15 years older than my mother Esme, so age differences between couples was never an issue in my family, but I didn't know how Bella felt. I was scared of her rejection, so when a job opportunity in Chicago presented, I didn't hesitate in taking it. Boy was that a mistake! It's probably the worst mistake I've ever made in my life so far.

I had to be in Chicago in September, the day of Bella's sixteen birthday, I didn't want to ruin her day, so I left without saying anything to anyone. I call my sister the next day and told her everything. She was sad that I had left but she was happy for my new opportunity. The reaction that was unexpected was Rosalie's; she screamed at me and told me that Bella waited all night for me to show up, and that she was really disappointed and hurt that I missed such an important day for her. I felt like shit and I tried calling her and explaining things but she never answered. After that things only got worse.

Bella completely cut me out of her life when she found out that I moved without saying goodbye. I tried calling her, emailing her, sending messages with Rose, but nothing seem to work.

During the two years that I was living in Chicago, I always came back home for the holidays, hoping that I could see Bella and talk to her, but it seems that as soon as she heard that I was visiting, she decided to go spend some time with her mother in Florida. At first I was sad, then I was mad, because I thought that she was acting immature and childish. But it in the end I just felt hopeless and heartbroken.

When I finally moved back home, it was the day of Bella's eighteen birthday, so I went to her party. I thought she would be excited that I was finally back for good, but when I saw her and told her my good news she just looked at me with an expression-less face and told me that she was sure my family was going to be happy... and that in the future I should know that it's rude to show up uninvited to a party. I was shocked and hurt, and I didn't know what else to do to show her that I was sorry and that she was the most important person in my life.

The next months leading to New Year's Eve were awful, I couldn't get her out of my mind, I love her so much, but it was like I didn't even exist for her. The only reason I was still sane, was Rose. She kept telling me that Bella would come around and that she was only hurt, and that maybe she was waiting for a big gesture from me, but that I shouldn't lose my faith.

When Christmas arrived, Bella left for Florida, to spend the holidays with her mom, but unlike the other years, she returned for New Years Eve. She was here tonight; at the annual party my parents throw in our house to celebrate the arrival of the New Year. Almost the entire town of Forks was here, and when I first saw her tonight, I nearly lost my breath. She was wearing a tiny black dress and she looked so beautiful. It was a combination between sexy and innocent, and the only thing that I wanted was to wrap her in my arms and kiss her at midnight. At that moment I decided that I would do anything to win her love, I just couldn't live without her, I refuse to do it.

"Uncle Edward! What are you doing out here alone?" My niece's voice brings me back to the present, "nothing I was just making my New Year's resolutions" I answered. She surprised me by asking if they have something to do with Bella. I'm shocked; am I really that transparent?

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, but I've seen the way you look at her, it's obvious that you love her. I think she's the only one that hasn't notice it yet, but I'm pretty sure she feels the same about you, she's just too stubborn to admit it", Rosalie says. This gives me hope, after all Rose is her best friend, she knows her better than anyone, and if she says Bella has feeling for me, I believe her.

"I can help you, if you want, tell you ways in which you can get to her, what presents she may like, I can assure you than by June she will be yours". I just hug her as a thank you, and I'm sure that with Rose's help I can get my Bella.

These first months of this new year have been crazy, I'm really busy with work, trying to bring all the knowledge I learned in Chicago to the office here. Rose and Bella are busy enjoying the last months of their senior year, and trying to figure out what to do for college. From what I've heard, Bella is undecided on staying here in Forks or going to Seattle. The main company of my office is in Seattle so if she decides to go, I would have no problem in going with her. In the meantime I have also, with the help of Rose, put _operation getting Bella _into action. I have sent her a lot of her favorites; flowers, perfumes, etc.

I guess having money comes handy at times like this, and I think Bella is coming around. When I saw her on Valentine's Day she smiled at me and said hello. I know it may sound simple but for me that's an accomplishment, even though every time I try talking to her and apologizing she somehow escapes.

It's June 20th today, my birthday and I'm having a small reunion at my parents' place. Bella is here, but she hasn't spoken to me. Rosalie's told me that Bella went upstairs to the balcony, and I remember that was her favorite place to be when she was younger. Luckily for me the balcony is my bedroom, so I go upstairs in search of her; it's time for me to talk to her, this time she's not getting away.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" I asked her from the entry to the balcony. When she doesn't answer I continue "I'm glad you came". She walks into the bedroom as she says "Don't flatter yourself Cullen, I only came because Rose made me, she can be really scary when she wants to be". I chuckle "yeah I know, but at least you're talking to me"

"It's your birthday, I'm not a cruel person, I know that everyone thinks their birthday is the best day of the year, it would suck if someone does something to ruin it right?" She looks at me with hurt eyes.

"Bella I'm sorry about what happened..", I begin apologizing, but she interrupts me "I don't need or want your apologies" she begins walking to the door, but I get there first and block her way; now I'm mad.

"No! You're not going away this time; I'm tired of you always running from me. I have tried so many time talking to you about this. I'm sorry, I didn't think I would hurt you so much, I never mean to, I have regret that day ever since it happen and I'm going out of my mind every day that passes with you still being mad and disappointed in me. Don't you know that you're the most important person in my world, I would do anything for you, just please, please forgive me", I yell and beg. She just stares at me for a long time and then finally, after a while she speaks.

"I was really hurt and mad, I thought you really cared for me, you were so perfect. I was always following you and looking up to you and I wanted you to like me as I liked you. When you didn't show up I wasn't only hurt and disappointed, I was heartbroken". She looks at me with such vulnerability that I just can't help myself, I take her in my arms and hug her as hard as I can, I take her face in my hands and just look at her for a moment. "If I would have known that you felt the same way as I did, I would have never left, you have no idea how much I regret it, I feel like we have wasted so much time. I love you Bella, my little angel."

"I love you too Edward"

"You just called me Edward, I haven't hear you call me that in a long time"

"Well, I think you have earned that right back", and then I finally kiss her. I have waited so long for this. I kiss her with all the love and passion that I can. I start walking her backward until we fall on my bed, and I just keep kissing every single place that I can. She keeps running her hand down my back and tangling them in my hair. Just when things are getting more passionate a knock to the door break us apart. We stand and open the door to find Rosalie with a big smile on her face. She hugs us and tells us that she's really happy, but that we have to go downstairs with the rest of the guests.

The rest of the night passes without trouble. I'm in the kitchen when Rosalie comes with a big grin and tells me that she convinced the Chief, Bella's dad, in letting Bella stays at her place tonight which really means that Bella is staying with me. I couldn't be happier; this is turning to be the best birthday ever.

I find Bella in the backyard looking at the sky; I hug her from behind and whisper in her ear, "Did you hear the good news?"

"Yeah, Rosalie told me. Are you enjoying your night?"

"Yes, our families are really happy for us, you know?" she turns in my arms and stares at me with wide eyes, "What?" she whispers-yells to me.

"Yeah, I told our families that we are together now and they are really happy, the Chief says that it was about time, he says that he's sure I can make you happy and that if I ever hurt he'll shoot me. But he has nothing to worry about, I would never hurt my girl"

"So I'm your girl?"

"Of course"

"And when did you asked me that?"

"Bella we just confessed our love for each other"

"Yeah, but you never ask me to be your girl"

I chuckle and look at her with all the love I have for her in my eyes and ask her, "Isabella Swan I promise to love you every moment of forever. Would you do me the honor of being my girl for the rest of our days"

"Of course", she kisses me, laughs and says "You're such a romantic"

"Only for you, my little angel", I reply and kiss her again.

When everyone finally leaves, I quickly say goodbye to my family, grab Bella and drive us to my apartment. As soon as the front door is closed, Bella attacks me; she grabs me from my shirt and kisses me as if her life depended on it. I walk us to my bedroom but before I start undressing her I need to make things clear.

"Bella from now on you're mine, only mine, I would never let you go, I'm in this forever, I know you're only 18 but I will love you for the rest of my life and I'm not going to let you go."

"Edward, I know I'm young but you're all I could possibly ever want, I'm this forever too."

I'm so happy, I think my smile doesn't even fit in my face, "I know this is your first time, so I will be gentle with you"

"How do you know that?"

"Because if any guy would have tried to be with you, I would have killed him."

She smiles and kisses me, "I can't believe I'm your third girlfriend. Anyone would've thought that a guy like you, would have tons of girls"

"Bella I was never the player type, yes you're my third and last girlfriend, my second sexual partner, and my fist and only love."

"You're my first and only love too."

I kiss her and begin undressing her, I kneel and take off her shoes, kiss my way up her legs as I stand, then I take off her dress. She's left before me with just a tiny pair of panties. She starts covering her bare breasts, but I stop her. "You're beautiful, so flawless and perfect."

"Edward" she sighs, "I don't want you to be gentle with me, I want you to possess me, I want you to make me yours in anyway you see fit."

I moan loudly, grab her hips and pressed her against me, "Fine, but remember you asked for this", I whisper in her ear.

I kiss every inch of her perfect body. I lead us to the bed and sit down, I leave her standing between my parted legs as I remove her panties. She tries closing her legs but I don't let her, she's so perfect, she stands before me all bare and glistening wet. I sit her on my lap, with her legs on either side of mine and start kissing her neck and chest, I bite her nipples as I look into her eyes beneath my lashes. She moans and whimpers and starts rubbing her pussy against my pants-cover cock until I can't take it anymore. I stand us up and order her to undress me. She unbuttons my shirt and takes it off, and then she starts kissing and licking my chest, I grab her hair in my hands and pull her head back, "I think I ordered you to undress me, not to kiss me, so get back to do what I said before I decide to punish you".

I see the lust in her eyes; it seems my little angel has a kinky side. She finishes undressing me and just stands there gazing at me, "see something you like, little angel?"

"You're so big! You're not gonna fit inside me"

"Don't worry little angel, I'll make sure to fit, you just relax and enjoy"

She smiles at me, and I grab her and sit her in my lap again, I start kissing her and leaving love bites on her chest and shoulders and she doesn't stop moaning and I feel I'm about to explode. I lay her down against the pillows and start kissing down her body, I give a long lick to her little clit and she screams, I start caressing with my fingers. I slide two fingers in and out of her as I rub her clit with my thumb, with my other hand I rub her nipple, "Have you touched yourself before, little angel?", I ask.

"Yes, but this feel so much better", she breathlessly answers. I chuckle and concentrate on making her cum. I can feel her getting closer to the edge, "I can feel you right there baby, cum for me, cum all over my fingers", I whisper, and with that she screams my name and cums on my fingers. I bring them to my mouth and lick them clean. I lean down and kiss her, she moans and I'm sure she can taste herself on my mouth. "Who would have thought that you would be such a naughty little girl?" I whisper in her ear, she blushes and I laugh and kiss her.

We start kissing passionately and I know she's ready for me; I start rubbing myself against her and ask her if she's on the pill. When she says yes I plunge into her without warning, she screams and dig her nails on my back. I kiss her neck and whisper that I love her, and she relaxes, I start sliding in and out of her. At first she whimpers but then she starts moaning my name repeatedly, I lean back on my knees and she wraps her legs around my lower back. I start going harder and faster as I grab her hips to help her move with me. With one hand she holds onto the headboard and with the other she pulls my hair. She keeps biting my earlobes and my neck and I'm pretty sure she's gonna leave some marks, but I couldn't be happier about it. I want the world to know that I'm hers and that she's mine.

"You're mine Bella, only mine, I'm the only one who will ever have you like this, my cock will be the only one that you will ever have"

"Yes Edward! Yes!" she screams,

"Scream that you're mine Bella, let everyone hear who you belong to", I demand.

"I'm yours Edward, only yours", she continues to screams as I pound harder and harder into her.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?" I whisper in her ear.

"To you Edward Cullen, I belong to Edward Cullen", she screams as she cums around me.

"That's right little angel, you're mine, only mine, you have always being mine and you will forever be. I'm never letting you go. Ever!", and with one last push I came deep inside her.

We kiss and I roll us over, with her on my chest, she looks up at me and gives me a satisfied smile, "That was awesome baby, thank you"

"Thank you, my Bella, I love you"

"I love you", she gives me one more smile and then snuggles in my chest to sleep.

I stay awake a little while longer just looking at her and kissing the top of her head. People always see that hope is the last thing you should lose, but I believed that hope is something you should never ever lose. If I would've lost my hope, I probably wouldn't be here with my little angel right now and I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. So yeah, hope is something you should never lose.

With that thought in mind, I fell asleep, holding my Bella close to my chest, and letting the dreams of our future together envelope me.


End file.
